<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>切言短篇汇总 by SHIMIZU_honoka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607233">切言短篇汇总</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka'>SHIMIZU_honoka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607233</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIMIZU_honoka/pseuds/SHIMIZU_honoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 神说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——啊啊，神啊，我到底该如何……</p><p> </p><p>言峰绮礼面无表情地看着电视屏幕上跪在十字架前痛哭流涕的男人，面无表情地在心底默默叹了一口气。</p><p>他的身边，卫宫切嗣死死盯着电视，表情严肃又悲痛。</p><p>……看样子是十分投入到了这个在自己看来完全不能明白好看在哪里的电视剧之中。</p><p>他又将视线放回到了电视屏幕上。那里，失去了一切的男人仍然在不停地向着十字架哭号，以一种可以说是不堪入目的姿态乞求着“神”的垂怜。</p><p>客观来说，这在正常看来确实是会引起人内心中所谓“怜悯”，所谓“同情”，又或者所谓“想要给予帮助”类似于这样的感情的情节，身旁的正义感一直以来都比别人更强一些的切嗣看得如此动情自己也不是不能理解。</p><p>……但是。</p><p>自己却无论如何，不能对这样所有人都觉得该给予伤情的情节抱有所有人都觉得是无比正常的感怀。</p><p> </p><p>——自己是、不正常的。</p><p> </p><p>对于这一点的自觉大概在绮礼还没有完全懂事的时候就隐隐约约的有了——因为那些从他有记忆以来就一直困扰着他的断断续续的梦。</p><p>在那些梦里，尚且年幼的自己无论自己愿意与否，都一直在被迫目睹着另一个男人的一生。一开始，因为年纪过于幼小，他还不能分辨那个男人是谁，这些梦又有着怎样的意义。但是随着年龄的增长，他在某一天突然明白过来——那个一直以来都缠绕着漆黑的男人就是自己，而那些混乱又清晰的梦中的情节，就是“自己”曾经真的经历过的事情。</p><p>——那梦，就是曾经的“自己”的记忆。</p><p>懵懂中了解了这件事的孩童虽然还处在心智未开的阶段，尚且还不知道有“前世”这个概念，但由于从过于早的时候开始就天天与这些“记忆”为伴，所以便以一种如同学习最自然的生活常识一样的方式消化着那个“自己”的一生。就像每天都要吃饭，上学，睡觉一样，他每天都在看着那个“自己”一边一心侍奉着神祗，一边又无可抑制地陷入自己胸中不断扩大的空虚，并且为了填补这个空虚不断地挣扎，却又总也得不到解脱的痛苦模样。</p><p>而一直在旁边默默看着“自己”的痛苦的自己则将那些痛苦尽数吸收到现在这具仍然在成长的身体当中，没有任何抵抗，就像呼吸一样理所当然。</p><p>然后，他看到了那场为了一个已经污染掉的“愿望机”而以命相搏的战争。他看到了在那场战争里面的自己在那个金色的从者的教唆下，一个一个将自己身边的人杀害——并且对着他们的尸体露出扭曲的微笑的模样。</p><p>——原来曾经的自己是一个，只会对别人的痛苦感到幸福的存在。</p><p>理解到这一点的那天夜里，从梦中挣扎着醒过来的少年绮礼将仍然存留着用刀子戳进别人身体里的手心按住了自己的心脏。</p><p>没有沾上梦里那样粘稠血液的手心按着和梦中一样加着速的心跳，他在一片难以平息的耳鸣之中不知哪里事不关己一样地漠然地想道：</p><p>——啊啊，原来自己，是不正常的。</p><p>曾经的那个自己是。</p><p>现在的这个自己也是。</p><p>怪不得自己从小到大都在被周边的人说评价为“情感淡薄”，怪不得自己在别人都在大哭大笑的时候只能做出一点点微不足道的反应。</p><p>……因为自己，一直以来，都是那样不正常的啊。</p><p>无比自然地导出这个结论的绮礼没有因此而感到太大的打击和动摇。他只是在想，这一次自己不会在别人痛苦的时候感到愉悦，这已经很该让自己感到满足了。</p><p>然后，他便像接受某种颠扑不破的原理一样接受了这个事实，就那么淡漠地和任何人都不做过多交集地生活、长大、成人，淡漠地想着也许这样不正常的自己就要这样孑然一身地走过这一生了也说不定。</p><p> </p><p>……直到他又一次地碰见了，卫宫切嗣。</p><p> </p><p>“……礼、绮礼……啊——真是的，绮礼！”</p><p>肩膀被剧烈地晃了一下，他猛地回神，看见切嗣正半是关切半是疑惑地看着他。</p><p>电视屏幕上，刚才还在哭喊的男人早已不见，取而代之的是缓缓滚动的片尾列表。</p><p>他眨了眨眼。</p><p>“啊……抱歉，我走神了。”</p><p>老实地承认这一点，然后看切嗣满脸无奈地叹了口气。</p><p>“这一看就明白了啊。怎么了吗？有什么烦心事？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他看着切嗣近在眼前的写满担忧的脸，又眨了眨眼。</p><p>“……不，没有什么。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>切嗣又打量了他一会儿。</p><p>“你如果这么说……”</p><p>先是想要放弃追问地说了这半句，但很快又一转而为“果然还是不放心”的表情，道：</p><p>“……但是绮礼，真的没关系吗？”</p><p>顿了顿。</p><p>“……你最近和我在一起的时候，我总觉得你这样发呆的时候越来越多了啊？”</p><p>他一下被戳中要害地喉头一哽，但几度动摇后还是没有对切嗣坦白什么。</p><p>“……只是最近有点疲累罢了。”</p><p>用这样蹩脚的理由搪塞着，对方虽然明显并没有认同这样的理由，但也没有选择继续问下去，只是念着“嘛……你觉得没关系的话就好”这样的话而站起了身。</p><p>他也跟着站起身来，看着对方眼底仍然残留着的关切而感觉到了胸口一阵被紧紧攥起来一般的难过。</p><p> </p><p>现在的他和卫宫切嗣，是世间所谓的，“恋人”的关系。</p><p> </p><p>具体是如何变成这个样子的，其实他自己也不是很难说清。他现在能说清的，就是第一次，他在自己打工的咖啡馆无比偶然地见到来买咖啡的切嗣的时候，自己所感到的那种震惊……</p><p>和在全身上下涌动的冲动。</p><p>那是一种莫名的——不，这么说好像也不大合适，仔细想的话，那应该是之前的自己留给自己的——总而言之是十分剧烈又难以抑制的、他此生二十多年来都不曾感受到过的冲动。而具体要冲动着去做什么，他自己其实也说不清。只是本能地对就那样飘飘然出现在自己面前的男人产生了想要靠近、想要了解的迫切渴望。</p><p>迫切到对方已经开始点单了自己都完全没有在听，直到被旁边的同僚推了一把才反应过来自己刚才是多么的失态。</p><p>“……对、对不起……”</p><p>于是慌慌张张地低下头赔礼道歉，然而再抬起头，却对上了切嗣送过来的，充满兴味的眼神。</p><p>“……呐，你。”</p><p>他说。这次有好好地传递到自己耳中的声音，和自己“记忆”里的一模一样。</p><p>这让他又一次有些不知所措起来。</p><p>不过，这远不是他的慌张的终点。</p><p>“我们……在哪里见过吗？”</p><p>关于那天的明晰的记忆到此为止，他根本记不清楚那之后自己是如何含混地将切嗣打发走的。只是再一回过神，自己就已经拿着对方愣塞给自己的名片，在思考着是要留着还是丢掉这张名片的时间之中就无意识地把对方的手机号记下来了。</p><p>……而之后，也是和这样的初遇差不太多的，自己再一回过神，就已经和完全没有对前世的记忆、只是一个劲儿对自己说着感觉不知为何和自己很投缘的切嗣成为了“恋人”关系。</p><p> </p><p>——在自己还完全没有想明白到底是怎么回事的情况下。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，今天不能住……明天必须去公司，所以必须赶个末班车……”</p><p>换好鞋子站在玄关的切嗣抱歉地对自己笑着说道。</p><p>“明天工作完了还会过来找你的，所以不要露出这么寂寞的表情，呐？”</p><p>说着伸手来戳自己的脸颊。</p><p>“……没那回事。”</p><p>他有些窝火地躲开了那伸过来的手指，同时心下疑惑着对方到底是如何在自己肌肉都没动分毫的脸上看出“寂寞的表情”的。</p><p>说到底，自己根本就没有——</p><p>“好好，没有没有。”</p><p>对方明显是在调笑的语气让他更加窝火起来，于是把手上拎着的公文包使劲往对方怀里一撞，生硬道：</p><p>“还不快走。没有车了。”</p><p>“好好——”</p><p>对方嬉皮笑脸地接过公文包往门外走，一边走一边回头道：</p><p>“那么明天见啊，绮礼。”</p><p>而他只是在快速地点头当做回答的同时，将门关了上。</p><p>没有了切嗣的房间不知为何显得无比空荡，也让自己长长的叹息声显得过于明显。</p><p>他选择无视自己胸口堆积的某种他自己也难以言说的躁动，锁好门后向直到刚才还在和切嗣进行着无关痛痒的日常对话的客厅走去。</p><p>电视没有关。已经放完碟片的屏幕上是一片刺眼的单调蓝色。他皱皱眉，俯下身去想要去地上找遥控器，却在茶几脚边看到了属于切嗣的黑色长风衣。</p><p>……竟然把这样的东西都忘在了这里吗。</p><p>他有些无奈地伸手，在心里吐槽着切嗣的迷糊地去捡那件被随意摊成一团的衣服，却在捡起来的同时发现衣服下面压着什么东西。</p><p>定睛一看，是刚才一起看的那部电视剧的光盘盒。</p><p>盒子的封面上，主人公的男人跪在巨大的十字架前祈祷。逆着的光线让十字架和他都变成了黑色的剪影。</p><p>他手里拎着切嗣的风衣，看着在风衣下面显现出来的对着十字架祈祷的男人，一下愣住。</p><p> </p><p>自己对切嗣的感情，就像自己对神的感情一样，自己近来越来越如此感觉到了。</p><p> </p><p>这一世的自己也和之前的自己一样信着教。……不，说信教也许并不合适，因为自己兵说不清楚自己对于神的感情到底是不是纯粹的“信仰”。自己只是受着前世的自己的影响，几乎本能地便将十字架戴在了脖子上。</p><p>然而，这到底能够说的上是“信仰”吗。</p><p>之前的自己一是受着家庭的影响，二是为了寻找能够填充自己的虚无的答案，而不断对神献上了祈祷。但是讽刺的是，自己最后找到的东西，却是对神最大的背叛。而这一次，因为受了那样的自己影响而又一次轻易便做起了弥撒的自己到底真的能说是神的信徒吗。就算这真的是信仰，那么有着虽然没有那么夸张但从根本上说还是如前世一般的非正常的情绪的自己到底能不能得到神的指引和救赎也是一个未知数。</p><p>所以，每当别人问起他是否是信徒的时候，他都不会给出确切答案地糊弄过去。</p><p>面对切嗣的提问的时候则更该如此。</p><p>……他当时，确实是这样想的。</p><p>“诶——你信教啊。”</p><p>那时，刚认识不久的切嗣看到自己脖子上戴的十字架的时候有意无意地对自己说。</p><p>然而，明明已经不知道说了多少次的含糊其辞的说法却在那时完全没有出现在他的脑子里。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他只是看着兴味津津地看着自己的切嗣，没有能够发出任何声音。</p><p>不过好在，切嗣并没有继续问自己什么，很快便说起了别的话题。那之后也没有再问起过自己关于信仰的事情。因此，自己也就一直无从得知，在当时自己的那一片沉默里，切嗣到底明白了多少。</p><p>——就像自己一直不能知道，切嗣对于自己对他的感情，到底明白了多少一样。</p><p>自己这种根源于前世那种空虚又丑陋的执念的情感，到底能不能称为切嗣所说的“爱”；再者，就算这真的是“爱”，那么即使此生也一直有着异于常人的情感起伏的自己又真的配得到来自无比正常的切嗣的回应吗——这样充满了矛盾的甚至自己都不能明白的困惑，切嗣到底明白了多少，他一直不能知道。</p><p>或者说，也不想知道。</p><p>……自己其实，一直是在害怕的。</p><p> </p><p>——害怕切嗣总有一天会想起来、或者发现，自己胸中这如同黑泥一样不可解的混沌漩涡。</p><p> </p><p>“……如果、真有那么一天的话……”</p><p>回过神来，他发现自己已经拎着那风衣呆站了很久，并且并没有自觉地轻念出声。</p><p>他有些慌张地像是做错了什么事情一样闭上了嘴。</p><p>……如果，真有那么一天的话——又怎么样呢？</p><p>他在心里默默地问着自己，然后在想象到切嗣如同之前的那个魔术师杀人卫宫切嗣那样充满嫌恶和鄙夷地看着自己的景象之时，产生了很久以来没有过的强烈动摇。</p><p>如果、真有那么一天的话……</p><p>手中的风衣不知是不是巧合，还是那个“卫宫切嗣”喜欢的黑色长款。</p><p>他拎着风衣的手不知何时握得死紧，在衣领处留下褶皱的痕迹。</p><p>……那还不如，在那一天来到之前，自己先……</p><p>“……”</p><p>胸口在脑海里浮现出分别的话语的那一刻便感受到了难以呼吸的钝痛。</p><p>“…………”</p><p>他又站在那里，盯着这件衣服又看了好一会儿，最终还是放弃似地叹了口气，开始为了确认切嗣有没有落下什么重要的东西在衣服里面而翻起了衣服的口袋。</p><p>所幸，衣服里面没有留下什么需要特别去送一趟的东西。除了切嗣爱用的香烟，一直随身带的打火机，几张胡乱塞着的名片以外，还有的就是一枚金黄色的五元硬币。</p><p>……五元。有缘。</p><p>他把这唯独一枚不知为何会孤零零地躺在衣服口袋里的五元硬币放在手心，突然觉得，这也许便是一种神的启示。</p><p>——断，还是续。</p><p>他一下子蜷紧手掌，又一下子张开。</p><p>锃亮的五元硬币在手心中刻画出难以磨灭的存在感。</p><p>——就用这枚硬币，看看神会如何说。</p><p>他抿紧了嘴唇，将这枚硬币推到指尖，顶在了拇指的指甲盖上。</p><p>——……啊啊，神啊……</p><p>他手指紧绷，闭上双眼，觉得自己似乎好像有些懂了，那匍匐在十字架下哭号的男人的心情。</p><p> </p><p>然后。</p><p> </p><p>——嗡——</p><p> </p><p>自己放在茶几上的手机就在这个时候毫无预兆地震动了一下。他的手猛地一颤，五元硬币便失控地滑落在地，咕噜咕噜地一路滚进了沙发底下。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他有些呆怔地看着那代表了神的启示的硬币就这么消失在了视界里，然后才想起来手忙脚乱地拿起了电话。</p><p>是一条短信，发件人是刚才自己还在拼命想着的风衣的主人。</p><p>……大约是来问风衣的事情的罢。</p><p>他这样想着，虽然内心仍然没有平静但还是点开了那短信。</p><p>但短信的内容却完全违背了自己的想象地只有短短几个字：</p><p>——绮礼。没关系。</p><p>他愣在那里，瞪大眼睛看着这几个字，许久。</p><p>然后慢慢地、脱力一般地跪到了地上，将身子蜷缩起来，脸埋在切嗣的黑色大衣之中，没有声音也没有眼泪地哭了。</p><p> </p><p>——啊啊，神啊，我到底该如何……——</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 九月</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“……切嗣，我决定放弃继续记日记了。”</p><p>煎鸡蛋的油星噼啪声和绮礼平静到仿若事不关己的宣告声。</p><p>坐在餐桌边的切嗣翻动手中报纸的动作稍微停滞了一下。</p><p>“……是么。”</p><p>“……因为那个没有什么意义。”</p><p>绮礼继续说，用锅铲将锅中的鸡蛋娴熟地翻了个面。</p><p>“每天记录一下，假装在忏悔，好像这样就能得到救赎——这样自欺欺人的事情没有任何意义，我已经不想再做了。”</p><p>开始呈现焦黄颜色的鸡蛋在锅中因为蒸汽而微微颤动着。</p><p>切嗣将报纸略过中间的几页直接翻到了最后一页。</p><p>“……是么。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>绮礼盯着锅中的鸡蛋。</p><p>“……我以为你会提出反对。”</p><p>切嗣将手中的报纸放在了桌上。</p><p>“……不会的。”</p><p>他说着，站起身来。木制的椅子在地板上划动发出突兀的声响。</p><p>“我不会阻止你的。”</p><p>他走到绮礼身后，从背后环住绮礼的腰。</p><p>“那样你觉得没有意义的事情，不做也罢。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>鸡蛋焦黄的颜色开始变深。有油点间或从锅中溅出来。</p><p>“……切嗣，我……”</p><p>“……没关系的。绮礼。”</p><p>切嗣轻声打断了绮礼，道。</p><p>“没关系的啊，绮礼。你只要和我在一起就可以了。……我绝不会让你一个人。即使你将要坠入万丈深渊，我也绝不会放开你的手。”</p><p>顿了顿。</p><p>“即使你的神放弃了你，我也会一直和你在一起。”</p><p>如同十字架前的誓言。</p><p>“……”</p><p>绮礼伸手，关掉了灶台的火。</p><p>“……那、就好。”</p><p>他用锅铲将两个荷包蛋从锅中盛到了盘里，然后转过头，蹭过切嗣守株待兔般的一个轻轻触碰的亲吻。</p><p>“……吃饭了，切嗣。”</p><p>然后在一片荷包蛋的香味之中，又一次地被切嗣夺取了唇瓣。</p><p> </p><p>FIN.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 回归</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呐，绮礼，我的那件灰色的衬衫你知不知道放在……”</p><p>没有说完的话突兀地断在冷清的空气之中。</p><p>他在旅行包中翻找着的动作也随着声音像是按了暂停一样地停下了。</p><p>没有了任何响动的房间里面一片渗入皮肤的寂静。</p><p>他将手从包里抽出来，沉重地叹出了一口气。</p><p>……是了。绮礼此时根本不在这里的。</p><p>他闭上双眼，缓慢地晃了晃脑袋。</p><p> </p><p>……自己现在，还处在为了避开他，而只身来到这山里面度假的期间啊。</p><p> </p><p>窗外传来虫鸣。属于深秋的，衰弱而悲凉的虫鸣。</p><p>他睁眼起身，走到窗边，拉开窗帘，向外开去。</p><p>和城市中的不同，山中的夜黑得深而沉。空中零落的星光，伴着山林诡魅的树影，铺张一种冷酷而隔绝的氛围。</p><p>他看着这片黑夜，觉得令人战栗的画面又开始不受控制地在眼前盘旋。</p><p>战争。魔术。枪支。尸体。血液。</p><p>吞没一切的黑泥和屠城的业火。</p><p>……还有，在所有的画面中，似乎都隐藏在黑暗中用热切又憎恶的眼光看着自己的，黑衣的神父。</p><p>“……绮礼……”</p><p>不自禁地便轻声念出了这个名字。颤抖的声音像是掉进了水面的石子，将那些本来完整的画面打得支离破碎。</p><p>眨了眨眼。玻璃窗上映出的，只有倒影咋一片黑暗里的，自己茫然又疲惫的脸。</p><p>……即使逃到了这里已经有几天，但看来自己还是不能很好地处理那些突然一下轰然涌来的所谓“前世的记忆”。</p><p>更何况。</p><p>——……你也终于、想起来了啊。</p><p>在自己犹豫再三，终于对自己的恋人说起那些记忆的时候，对方这句平静到可怕的话，也让自己在本就混乱的一片漩涡中找不到任何脱身之法。</p><p>……于是自己就这样逃了。在发现自己无论如何无法再像原来那样面对恋人之后，留下一句“让我一个人静一静”便狼狈地逃到了这深山里。</p><p>……然而……</p><p>他唰地一下拉上了窗帘，不再去看那片深黑的夜和自己苍白的脸，几步走回到茶几边，像是被抽走全身的力气一样一下瘫坐在了坐垫上。</p><p>“……”</p><p>将脸埋进双手的手掌之中，他从喉咙间发出了无比虚弱的、如同窗外那已经时日无多的虫鸣一样的哽咽声音。</p><p>……时至今日，那片似乎要撕裂自己的漩涡，仍然没有任何可以摆脱的迹象。自己身处其中，头晕目眩，胸口感到像是要被撕裂的疼痛而无法呼吸。</p><p>却无计可施。</p><p>无论如何逃避都逃不掉那些记忆加诸于自己身上的重负。自己的神经似乎每日每日都在被日渐加重的负面情绪侵蚀。</p><p>恐惧。悔恨。恶意。孤独。</p><p>……以及。</p><p>“……绮礼、……”</p><p>……愈发动摇便愈发强烈的，思念。</p><p>他做了几次急促的呼吸。沾染着湿气的气息从自己的指缝间流出，很快便消失在了清冷的空气里，没有留下任何痕迹。</p><p>他稍微平复了一下自己，放下了手。</p><p> </p><p>然后再也忍不住地，拿起了置于桌边的手机。</p><p> </p><p>电话接通的时候，他并没有感到惊奇。他知道，就算自己做出了这样软弱的事情，对方仍然会一直在那里。就像一直以来的那样。</p><p>“……切嗣。”</p><p>但是却在听到了对方声音的那一刹那，觉得一阵炽热又冰冷的疼痛席卷了自己的心脏，压起一片温热的潮水，哗地便从自己的眼眶涌了出来。</p><p>“……绮礼、绮礼……”</p><p>他觉得此时的自己就像在漩涡之中旋转沉浮之际看到了对方站在岸边的身影，于是出于求生的本能只能一遍又一遍地呼唤对方。</p><p>“……绮礼……”</p><p>他用另一只手捂住口部，听见自己呼唤的声音也最终淹没在了不断上涨的潮水之中。</p><p>“……”</p><p>而电话那头，对方的呼吸声始终平稳而沉定。</p><p>“切嗣。”</p><p>他轻念自己的名。用祷告时的那种冷静又深怀慈悲的声音，不断地重复着。</p><p>“……切嗣。”</p><p>没有任何多余的话，只是这两个字。</p><p>他却觉得，自己似乎离岸边近了一些。</p><p>“……绮礼、我……”</p><p>其实并不知道自己能说些什么，只是想要更加靠近对方、更加靠近生的希望地向岸边胡乱伸出手。</p><p>“……切嗣。我在这里。”</p><p>而下一秒，便觉得自己的手被一种安定的温度牢牢地握住了。</p><p>“切嗣。我在这里。……如果觉得辛苦的话，随时都可以回来。”</p><p>“……啊、……”</p><p>过于熟悉的温暖像是春雨，一点点化开身体里面的冰冷。一直在不停旋转地漩涡似乎也放松了对他的桎梏。他挣扎着循着对方对自己的指引而向岸边游去。</p><p>而在自己终于浑身湿透地爬上了岸的那一刻。</p><p>“……切嗣。”</p><p>他似乎看见了对方既像是要哭泣、又像是要微笑的神情。</p><p> </p><p>“……我想你、回来。”</p><p> </p><p>他趴在桌上，放声大哭起来，却又忍不住地，悄悄扬起了嘴角。</p><p>……然后，在心中默默决定，明天一早便收拾东西，踏上归程。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Fin.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I care about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“切嗣，咖啡。”</p><p>啪嗒一声，一杯仍然冒着热气的咖啡放在了桌角，一阵阵香甜气味悠悠地飘来。</p><p>他却连头都没抬，继续对着屏幕上的设计图修修改改。</p><p>“……不需要。”</p><p>一时没有回应。填充无言的空白的，是一种自己早就听习惯的、像是扫描仪运转的声音。</p><p>“……根据扫描的结果，你现在正处于十分疲惫的状态。应该进行休息。”</p><p>运转的声音结束后，是这样自己同样早就听习惯的、毫无声调起伏的建言。</p><p>他眉头一皱，扯出一张新的设计图铺开在屏幕上。</p><p>“……这和你没关系。”</p><p>“……但是。”</p><p>即使被自己这样干脆利落地拒绝，身旁的存在也没有任何离开的迹象，只是仍然用平直的声音这样道。</p><p> </p><p>“我是你的私人专属AI。我很关心你。”</p><p> </p><p>胸口一堵，手指一颤，屏幕上的设计图一下滑到了角落里面。</p><p>他以手扶额，低下头，深深地吐出了一口积郁的气。</p><p> </p><p>——我很关心你——十余年前，这句话是所有一切的终结，也是所有一切的开始。</p><p> </p><p>燃烧的村庄。人们的悲鸣。交战的声音。在以所有这些悲惨的元素为背景的那个夜里，这个有着高大男人外形的AI毫无征兆地便出现在自己面前，一把抢过了自己握在手中的、指向自己父亲的枪。</p><p>——我是言峰绮礼。你的私人专属AI。</p><p>男人——AI——用毫无情感起伏的声音对自己这样说，然后身体内部发出奇怪的扫描仪声音地沉默了一会儿。而在声音停止的一瞬，那把黝黑的手枪便在他的手中报废了。</p><p>——通过扫描，判断你刚才的悲鸣与这个东西有关，得出结论现在你所做的事情有损于你的情感健康。故而这样的东西要销毁。</p><p>手指张开，黑色的碎片稀里哗啦落在了地上。</p><p>而年幼的他除了呆怔地抬头瞪着对方之外，没能做出任何像样的反应。</p><p>……直到他看见，对方的背后自己的父亲拎着行李箱落荒而逃的身影。</p><p>——你、你在做什么啊？！</p><p>终于反应过来自己此时身处什么样的状况的他一下子跳脚，抬高声音对眼前的男人吼起来。</p><p>——现在村子变成这样可都是刚才那个男人的错啊！如果不是他设计出那些失控的AI，这个村子又怎么会、夏莉又怎么会……！我、我只是想要除害而已啊！</p><p>不知是因为焦急还是悲伤，说的时候甚至有眼泪涌上来，在眼眶里面打转。</p><p>然而男人仍然丝毫不为所动地俯视着自己，像是在叙述永恒的真理一般重复道：</p><p>——但是你刚才在拿着那个东西的时候发出了悲鸣，这也是为什么我会被启动。而我判断继续那样做对你而言是有害的，所以需要阻止你。</p><p>停了一会儿，脑袋一歪。</p><p>——……可是你现在似乎想要哭泣。为什么。难道说刚才应该让你继续下去吗。</p><p>——……我……！</p><p>——喂！那边的屋子里好像还有人啊！</p><p>诡异的问答还没能得出任何像样的结果，屋外便传来了向这边迫近的人声。</p><p>他一下子捂住了嘴巴。</p><p>……如果被那些人知道自己便是那些AI的设计者的儿子的话，说不定自己就会被——</p><p>——……那些人会对加害于你吗。</p><p>慌乱之中，男人镇定到违和的声音又一次从头上传来。</p><p>他使劲点了点头。</p><p>——是么。</p><p>男人点了点头。而下一秒，自己便毫无预兆地被横抱而起了。</p><p>——喂、你……！</p><p>震惊之余的问话还没来得及问出口便被耳边呼呼的风声刮得七零八落。回过神来的时候，自己已经被男人抱着快速穿梭于山林之中了。</p><p>——该去哪里。</p><p>和急速移动完全不相符的、男人气息一丝不乱的问话。</p><p>他在情急之下，也只能将那个把枪给了自己的灰发女人的所在说了出来。</p><p>……而即使是冷静凌厉的女人，在见到他被一个高大的男人抱回来的时候也吃惊地瞪大了眼睛。</p><p>——……这是……</p><p>——……我也不知道！这家伙突然一下跑出来，还把你给我的枪给……是说你放我下来啦！</p><p>挣扎着从男人怀中跳下来，胡乱抹了抹眼角，简单对女人复述了一下适才的经过之后又一次转身面向男人。</p><p>——……你到底是谁？</p><p>男人直直地看着自己，眨了一下眼睛。</p><p>——我是言峰绮礼，你的私人专属AI。</p><p>又眨了一下眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>——我很关心你。</p><p> </p><p>而就是这样一句话，让自己在听到女人“这样你的父亲所做的AI如果留在这里的话一定会被毁掉的吧”这样的话后无论如何也没能选择将这个莫名其妙出现的男人置之不顾。</p><p> </p><p>……但是。</p><p> </p><p>“切嗣和我在一起的时候，情绪一直不好。”</p><p>完全没有任何“情绪”的可言的声音平铺直叙地评价着自己的情绪。</p><p>他没好气地瞪了身边的男人一眼。</p><p>“是啊。是你的错啊。”</p><p>说出了这句自己一直以来都在对男人说的话。</p><p>而男人则不气不怒。</p><p>“……是么。”</p><p>只是如同一直以来那样平静地回答。</p><p>他喉头一哽。</p><p>“……你倒是从来都不反驳啊。”</p><p>男人又沉默了一会儿，似乎是在思考——如果AI的程序运转也能被称为“思考”的话。</p><p>“……我是缺陷品，不懂人类的情感。所以切嗣在想什么，为什么会这么想，我不能明白。因此我无法反驳切嗣的说法。”</p><p>顿了顿。</p><p> </p><p>“只是为了不让切嗣看见我，我已经努力不出现在你的面前了。现在这样似乎已经是最低限了，可却仍然不能让你感到满意吗？”</p><p> </p><p>他猛地咬住了下唇没有回答，觉得胸口一阵憋闷。</p><p> </p><p>——对这个AI没有任何好感——一开始的时候，自己确实是这样的心情。</p><p> </p><p>名为“言峰绮礼”的AI似乎是自己的父亲研究过程中做出来的第一个完成品，但是却有着严重的缺陷——作为“私人专属AI”被开发出来的他，却并没有任何能够显露“情感”的机能。明明芯片里面有着这样的数据，面部也有着可以变化表情的功能，但却不知道为什么就是在这个方面是欠落的。大概，这也就是为什么他在被开发出来之后就被父亲直接封藏了起来，直到自己那天拿着枪指着父亲时候的悲鸣触发了他的开关，才得以重见天日。</p><p>不过，虽然如此，他作为“私人专属AI”的别的方面的机能却近乎完美——完美到令人不爽的程度。</p><p>——我很关心你。</p><p>他总是说着这样的话，无论做什么都坚持要和自己在一起，事无巨细地照顾自己的生活起居——并且完全不会因为自己一直以来的嫌恶和疏远感到任何困扰。</p><p>……正是这一点，令自己感到无比的苦恼。</p><p>对于自己来说，每次看到这个父亲留下的机器人，便会回想起那一天整个村子的火与鲜血，还有自己所憧憬的少女惨死的情状，以及自己父亲面对这一片惨状如黑洞般冷漠的双眼。</p><p>因此，如果可以的话，自己真的一点都不想见到他——一丁点也不。</p><p>只是，虽然在自己每日的恶言相向下，AI也慢慢学会了在不必要的情况下不出现在自己眼前，但彻底离开自己这件事，却似乎并不存在在他的选择支里。</p><p>——我是切嗣的私人专属AI。我很关心你。</p><p>每当自己对他提出能不能换一个主人的时候，他都只会用这句认主程序写出的话语来回答自己。</p><p>毫无感情却坚定不移地。</p><p>……而自己也无论如何没能做出放掉他所有的电量然后弃之荒野，或者干脆拆解掉他的决定。</p><p>所以，不管自己如何纠结，这个AI还是一直跟着自己，追随着将自己救出小岛的灰发女人——娜塔莉娅一起辗转于世界各个角落。</p><p> 而随着自己的成长，自己也向娜塔莉娅提出过想要一起去做赏金猎人的工作的愿望。</p><p>——如果你去的话，那个大家伙也一定会跟着去。在那种场合带着这样大块头的AI也实在太过不便了。</p><p>却以这样的理由被干脆果断地拒绝了。</p><p>所以没有办法，在娜塔莉娅不在的时候，自己只能试着琢磨点儿啥来打发时间——琢磨的结果，就是有意无意地捡起了自己父亲的老本行，研究起了AI设计——等到自己察觉的时候，自己在这个方面似乎已经有着优异于旁人的成果了。</p><p>而将这一切看在眼里的娜塔莉娅终于还是做出了要和自己分开的决定。她在自己年满18之际不知道用了什么方法给自己办了个日本的户籍，甚至还帮自己搞了个计算机系大学生的身份，将自己安置在了一个叫做冬木的城市。而她在离开之后，自己所拥有的便只有在她留下来的位于城郊的一幢异常大的老宅和一笔数量可观的钱财——</p><p>……和缺陷品的AI。</p><p>真的是、最糟糕的状况了——本应该是这样的，但实际生活起来，却发现似乎也并不是如此。</p><p>许是之前那么多年来即使不情不愿也积攒起了一定的生活默契，和言峰绮礼一起的共同生活似乎也并不是很糟。</p><p>每天起床，吃完言峰绮礼做的早餐，然后带上和早餐一起完成的便当一起去学校。一天的学习、研究之后，又回到家里面，吃到刚刚做好的晚饭。家里的布置清扫工作和自己的健康都被言峰绮礼一丝不苟地照顾着，虽然自己的生活能力几乎为零，可一直以来竟没有出现过任何差错地将这无亲无故的日子过了下来。</p><p>……并不是很糟。……嗯，真的，并不糟。</p><p>——甚至，还有点儿美好。</p><p>第一次冒出这个想法的时候他自己也吓了一跳。和一个没有情感的AI在一起过的平淡如水的生活到底哪里好了，他在心底一遍又一遍质问着自己。</p><p>只是，不管自己如何想要否定，却都无法否定掉对现在这样的生活感到了满意的——以及对言峰绮礼不再排斥了的自己。</p><p>……不应该是这样的。</p><p>当这样的事实不容否认地摆在了自己面前的时候，他陷入了一种从未感受过的莫名焦躁。</p><p>……不应该是这样的。自己不应该这样轻易就接受了言峰绮礼的。那个自己的父亲留下来的有着严重缺陷的家伙现在只是因为一时没有替代品才留在自己身边的。而自己进入大学以后一直不停地努力研究不也是为了以后设计出一个更完美的AI来取代那个永远没有表情的家伙的吗？……所以说，自己不该就这样接受他的——自己不应该——</p><p> </p><p>一片混乱中，他自己也说不清楚那句“都是你的错”里面到底有多少是真的，又有多少只是因为自己的乱发脾气。</p><p> </p><p>“……切嗣。你在发呆。这是精神因为疲惫不能集中的表现。你应该去休息。”</p><p> </p><p>突如其来的声音将自己从一锅粥一样的思绪中扯了出来。</p><p>他猛地抬头，冷不丁地便对上了言峰绮礼暗沉的没有任何光亮的双眼。</p><p>……胸中的焦躁突然一下变作了一种吐不出咽不下的空虚。他咋了一下舌，又一次将视线甩回了面前的屏幕上。</p><p>“……别管我。”</p><p>赌气似地这样说着，将刚才滑到了角落里面的视窗又一次拖出来，平铺开来。</p><p>屏幕上，一个银白色长发、红色眼眸、有着丰满胸脯的女性正对自己绽放着温柔的笑颜。</p><p>……这是他大学四年日夜研究的成果，也是他将来进了大学院后第一个想要做出来的成品——原本，他是这样打算的。</p><p>只是。</p><p>“……”</p><p>身旁的男人似乎还没有放弃劝说自己休息的没有离开。</p><p>他比刚才更大声地咋舌。</p><p>“……我今天完成了对这个的修改才会休息。你没事的话就赶快出去。”</p><p>压抑不住自己内心烦躁地下了毫不容情的逐客令。</p><p>男人却仍然站在自己的身边。</p><p>“……完成了这个，切嗣就会好好休息了吗。”</p><p>“……啊啊。”</p><p>“……一直以来的情绪不好，也会有所改善吗。”</p><p>“…………啊啊。”</p><p>“……是么。”</p><p>轻声的回复，然后是离开的脚步声。</p><p> </p><p>“——那么我也祈祷这个设计的早日完成吧。”</p><p> </p><p>心脏像被什么东西碾压了一样。</p><p>“……喂，言峰！”</p><p>一时冲动地，在对方开门的时候高声喊道。</p><p>“这个彻底完成的话，我可会彻底抛弃掉你的啊！”</p><p>比起威胁更像是小孩子怄气地说出了这样的话。</p><p>然而。</p><p>“……如果、”</p><p>对方波澜不惊的回答在片刻间隔之后传来。</p><p>“如果那有助于提升切嗣的精神健康的话，我并没有意见。”</p><p>“……你”</p><p>“……我是、”</p><p>转回头去，看见对方站在门的阴影里，安定地看着自己。</p><p>“我是切嗣的私人专属AI。”</p><p>而对方的声音，是自己过于熟悉的毫无感情却坚定不移。</p><p> </p><p>“——我很关心你。”</p><p> </p><p>门咔哒一声关上了。</p><p>重新回归沉寂的空间里，他在显示屏发出的惨白光线之中，双手覆脸，埋下了头。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Fin.]</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 我所不知道的你（Side Kiritsugu）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*卫宫切嗣x言峰绮礼。不拆不逆。雷者退散。</p><p>*不知道哪里的BL时空。圣杯战争一切log out。只有甜甜甜甜的笨蛋情侣注意。</p><p>*突然脑出来的灵魂互换梗。这次是切嗣部分。</p><p>*但也不一定会有绮礼部分【喂</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>……是谁说的灵魂互换这种超级不科学的事情，只会在幻想小说里面出现来着？</p><p>他站在镜子前面看着镜子里面的自己——一个高大又面瘫的神父装扮的男人——觉得脑仁都疼了起来。</p><p>……难以相信。一早上起来发现自己的灵魂竟然和自己的恋人交换了什么的这种事情，简直难以相信——但虽然难以相信，可是……</p><p>他对着镜子，使劲掐了一下自己的——嗯、虽然是言峰的可现在是自己的——脸，然后看着镜子里面的那个万年没有什么表情变化的神父夸张地龇牙咧嘴了起来。</p><p>“……”</p><p>他一下子吓得连疼都忘了。</p><p>镜子里面的男人就一副扭曲的表情地看着自己。</p><p>“…………”</p><p>他觉得脑仁快要拧起来了。</p><p>……啊啊……这可都是什么事儿啊——</p><p> </p><p>“喂，在磨蹭什么。到了该出门的时间了。”</p><p> </p><p>突然出现在洗手间门口的、自己的声音。</p><p>他转着僵硬的脖子向门口看去。</p><p>自己——不，现在的话其实是言峰绮礼——但明明不管怎么看都是自己——的那个家伙就杵在那里，用着自己觉得自己这辈子没做出来过的阴沉面相看着这边，道：</p><p>“再不出门就要迟了啊。”</p><p>……为什么这个家伙能够这么淡定的啊？！而且还是用着自己的身体？！</p><p>他心中如是嘶吼着，看着那个西装革履的“自己”，十分勉强地勾了一下嘴角，最终还是没能故作轻松地笑出来。</p><p>“……呐、绮礼……我觉得这种状态，还是不要——”</p><p>“……不行。教会今天的活动不能不去。你那边的资料我也会帮你送到你的公司，相对的，我那边的活动你也要好好出席。”</p><p>用着自己的声音下了一点怜悯都没有的判决。</p><p>他脸上的肌肉抽搐了一下。</p><p>“……可、可是，你那边还可以装病，送个资料就回来，我这边可是……先说好，我对你们的活动可是一窍都不通哦？”</p><p>用着最后的方法做着最后的挣扎。</p><p>然而。</p><p>“没关系。不是什么困难的事情。”</p><p>最后的这一点希望也在对方一点动摇都没有的声音中破碎了。</p><p> </p><p>“你只要在信者来之前收拾一下教堂，然后等信者来做活动之后在旁边看守一下就可以了。”</p><p> </p><p>“……虽然、是这样说啊……”</p><p>他站在教堂的角落，看着眼前在教堂里面的嬉闹的孩子们和三五成群闲话聊天的主妇们，默默叹了一口气。</p><p>虽然说，整个活动都是信者自行组织的，内容也不过是像是主妇带着孩子进行茶话会一样的东西，自己只要“在一旁看守就好”，但毕竟这样的事情原来从没有做过，就算再怎么躲在一旁，也会不由自主地产生一种“来错了地方”的不自在感。现在自己的状态，与其说是“做看守工作的神父”，不如说更像是个“进错了场合的浪人”，不论如何都无法真的安定下来……</p><p>“……唉……”</p><p>他又深深地叹了一口气。这次没忍住地发出了声音。</p><p>……这样的事情，最好还是快点结束——</p><p>“啊，神父先生！”</p><p>突然一下，被一个稚嫩的声音这样呼唤了。</p><p>他先是愣了一下，然后才反应过来是在叫自己。循声看去，一个小姑娘正抱着一个小熊布偶，向自己这边跑过来。</p><p>……糟。</p><p>他一下子绷紧了脊背。</p><p>虽然自己一向喜欢孩子，但此时被孩子这样搭腔，他心中只能暗叫不妙。</p><p>……这要是被问到什么教会的事情的话，自己肯定得露馅——</p><p>“神父先生！早上好！”</p><p>还在慌乱间，小姑娘就已经跑到自己面前停下，抬头忽闪着大眼睛满是期待地看着自己。</p><p>他舌尖在上下齿间扫了扫。</p><p>“……啊、啊啊……什么事情呢？”</p><p>尽量平静地问，却觉得自己的声音清晰可辨地发着紧。</p><p>不过小姑娘却似乎没有察觉到这点，只是仍然眨巴着眼睛，有些兴奋又有些紧张地说：</p><p>“神父先生！这个！”</p><p>说着，将她手中抱着的小熊布偶举到了自己面前。</p><p>“给你！”</p><p>……</p><p>“……哈？”</p><p>实在没忍住地发出了很蠢的声音。</p><p>……绮礼对不起！！！</p><p>然后在心中疯狂地对这个身体的主人道起了歉。</p><p>不过，自己心中怒涛一般的混乱小姑娘仍然完全没有觉察，只是仍然天真无邪地举着小熊布偶，朗声道：</p><p>“这个！要给神父先生！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他双手在身侧使劲握了一下，试图让自己冷静下来。</p><p>“……啊……是呢……这个、是要给我的哦？”</p><p>虽然感觉说话的语气和言峰完全不一样，不过此时却没有余裕去在意这些细节了。</p><p>“……为什么？”</p><p>“因为，之前摔破了膝盖的时候，是神父先生给上了药！妈妈说，被别人温柔相待之后要同样回报别人！所以我就把我最喜欢的小熊给神父先生带来了！”</p><p>这样说，又把小熊向这边递了递。</p><p>“……虽、虽然还有些不舍得……但是是神父先生的话就没有关系！因为我非常喜欢神父先生啊！”</p><p>……“非常喜欢”。</p><p>他有些愣怔地在心中反复咀嚼着这几个字。</p><p>……绮礼性格中的缺陷，自己是知道的。和常人完全相反的感性让他似乎永远都处在一个封闭的世界里。虽然和自己在一起了之后有所好转，但多年下来的性情却也难以改变。所以，自己几乎很难从他口中听到关于和他人交际中发生的事情的描述，即使有，也几乎从不带有任何情感在其中。所以，自己总以为，他在和自己相处以外的时候，总是冷淡而难以接近的，更不用说被人直接而热烈地投以好意——</p><p>……但是。</p><p>他看着眼前小姑娘微微泛红的脸颊和晶亮的双眼，突然一下，觉得心头一阵暖意窜了上来。</p><p>……啊啊，太好了啊。</p><p>他这样想着，便伸手接过了小姑娘手中捧着的小熊，同时还摸了摸小姑娘的头。</p><p>……那孩子虽然十分不器用，但是却在好好地被人爱着——</p><p> </p><p>“——谢谢你呢。”</p><p> </p><p>忍不住微笑起来，对小姑娘这样说了。</p><p> </p><p>然而。</p><p>“……诶、……”</p><p>小姑娘却突然呆住一样地瞪大眼睛死死地盯了自己一会儿。而后突然。</p><p>“……笑了、……”</p><p>说出了这样的话。</p><p>他也一愣。</p><p>“……诶？什”</p><p>“呜哦！！！神父先生笑了啦！！！”</p><p>亢奋的高声一下子便回荡在了教堂里面。</p><p>然后，几秒自内，在他还没有反应过来发生了什么的时候，一群孩子们就纷纷围了过来，全部对自己展露出了兴趣盎然的表情。</p><p>“什么什么？神父先生笑了？”</p><p>“真的吗？什么样的？”</p><p>“可是那个从来不笑的神父先生啊！我也想看他笑起来的样子！”</p><p>“呐呐神父先生！再笑一次嘛！”</p><p>“……诶、诶诶——？！”</p><p>他确定他现在的表情一定非常夸张地崩塌了。</p><p>……绮礼对不起对不起对不去但是我真的——</p><p>被孩子们万分期待的眼神压迫得一步后退，他在心中发出了不像样的悲鸣。</p><p>就在此时。</p><p>“……好啦。你们适可而止啦。没看到神父先生感到困扰了吗？”</p><p>温柔又严厉的女声像是救世主一样地降下，一位妇人不知何时走到了这边，挤进孩子们围成的圈中，来到了那个送给自己小熊的小姑娘身边，一只手抚上了小姑娘的后脑。</p><p>“你也是，在教堂里面不要发出那么大声的叫喊啊，知道吗？”</p><p>“……唔、可是神父先生他、”</p><p>“所以说，就是因为你这样，神父先生才会感到困扰啊。”</p><p>妇人说着，让小姑娘重新面向了自己。</p><p>“不管怎样，先给神父先生道个歉吧。”</p><p>“……唔……”</p><p>有些不甘心，但又有些愧疚地垂下去的视线。</p><p>“……对不起。”</p><p>他眨眨眼。</p><p>“……啊、没关系……”</p><p>得到了自己原谅的小姑娘的脸庞又一下子亮了起来。</p><p>……啊啊，这看样子是真的很喜欢绮礼的啊……</p><p>这样，十分置身事外地想了。</p><p>而就在自己这一愣神间，妇人便已经将孩子们都哄走了。再回神的时候，便看到了妇人略带歉意的笑脸。</p><p>“抱歉呢，言峰神父。我家孩子一直就是这样咋咋呼呼的，给您添了麻烦……”</p><p>“……啊、啊啊，没有，请您不要介怀……”</p><p>他也终于从刚才被孩子们包围的慌乱中慢慢冷静下来，尽量模仿着绮礼的样子，礼节周到地说。</p><p>妇人轻笑起来。</p><p>“……不过，言峰神父还是一如既往地对孩子们很好呢。”</p><p>“……诶？是、是么……”</p><p>……本来以为他只会众生平等地僵着一张脸而已的……</p><p>“诶诶，是啊。”</p><p>妇人仍然轻笑着，道。</p><p>“这之前，不还是言峰神父自己说的吗？——虽然并没有特别善于对付孩子，但是因为自己身边有人很喜欢，所以也在努力试着和孩子们好好相处——这样啊。”</p><p>“……诶……”</p><p>……“身边的人”，那是指、自己的事情吧……？因为自己而努力试着和孩子们相处什么的——</p><p>……这可真是、出乎意料的可爱的举动啊。</p><p>“啊、说起来，”</p><p>思虑间，妇人突然又出声道。</p><p>“言峰神父，上次找我要的那个食谱，有好好用上吗？”</p><p>“……食谱？”</p><p>自己当然不可能知道有这么一件事情，于是想到没有想便出声反问。</p><p>妇人一下子有些吃惊地睁大眼，而后却又毫不介怀地笑了起来。</p><p>“哎呀——言峰神父就不要害羞啦。就是上次，我带来的那个苹果派，孩子们都说很好吃，然后神父不就找我要了食谱走嘛，说是有认识的人很喜欢吃甜食什么的啊——所以，怎么样呢？那个‘认识的人’吃了之后的反应。”</p><p>特意在“认识的人”几个字上加了重音，像是看穿了什么一般的，善意的揶揄。</p><p>他在几秒钟的愣神之后，一下子因为这个明明不是针对自己的揶揄而脸颊热起来了。</p><p>……说起来，确实有那么一次，绮礼突然做了甜甜的苹果派给自己吃。问起来的时候，他只说是因为家里苹果有多余所以随手做的，但没想到却是这样专门为了做给自己吃找信者要的食谱……</p><p>……糟糕。总觉得、脸颊上越来越热了。</p><p>胸口也是。</p><p>而妇人仍然还在笑笑地看着自己。</p><p>他也终于没有忍住地，再度微笑起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“……啊啊。那个人说，非常好吃啊。”</p><p> </p><p>——并且，等身体交换回来之后，还想再吃一次呐。</p><p>一边在心中默默做下了让对方再做一次的决定，一边觉得舌尖上都泛起了上次吃到的那香甜的苹果香。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>[Fin.]</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>